PC:Renquist (FourMonos) RETIRED
Summary Fluff Description Renquist stands a modest 5' 8". He is slight of frame, his musculature thin. His skin is pale. In pure physical characteristics of size, he does not appear intimidating. However, an unsettling shroud seems to cloak his being. His presence seems to permeate the environment. Lights seem to dim as he passes. A chill fills the air. Shadows seem to deepen. Laughter loses its boistrous nature. People seem to give him a berth on a crowded street without realizing it. This presence does not stem from the dark armor he wears or the large weapon across his back, but from an unseen essence of death that travels with him. His pupils burn with red light, surrounded by his black pupils. His disturbing appearance has lead Renquist to hide his eyes from all but his most trusted companions or most deserving enemies. He as adopted wearing a traveling cloak about his frame. He wears a wide brimmed, black traveling hat pulled down low to hide and mask his face. Background Renquist. The only name left in the old decrepit graveyard. The name was engraved on the only standing masoleum amid the broken gravestones and collapsed stone edifices. He knows not the meaning of the name. He is uncertain if the name is his original surname, somehow related to his previous enemies, or ultimately related to his quest for Lauto. Renquist adopted the name as he adopted the equipment he found in the masoleum's sarcophagus. His rebirth was proceeded by a vision from Lauto. Renquist recalls a mocking laughter and a deep voice that scolded his early death. The voice informed him that an old debt needed to be repaid with his service. The particular service would reveal itself in time, but he must search for his goal. Renquist would be instilled with the power of death in order to justly dictate the will of Lauto on his journies. He is not sure how many years he laid dead before his rising, but he knows that it has been a long time. The only piece of his past life that remains is a simply adorned signet ring on his left hand smallest finger. Renquist doesn't recognize the symbol or its purpose. He hopes this relic will help lead him on his path or act as a marker related to his ultimate quest. Renquist's memories of his previous life are essentially gone. He often experiences brief visions that haunt him with hidden meaning. He most commonly experiences brief visions of his previous life. He recalls visions of combat, both frightening and exhilarating. He recalls kneeling before a grand king, a very proud moment. There are emotional ties to riding a horse with a beautiful woman behind him, content and happy. These visions of the past tend to be associated with the emotions of the moments. These emotions stir with his involvement with others during his search to repay his unknown debt. He travels forth now as the living embodiment of the will of Lauto. He wields the dark power of death to smite those who cross Lauto's will. He searches for the task that will allow him to rest in quiet death again, knowing Lauto's will moves him from place to place in search for answers. Travels Renquist first views from the cemetary was of a grand, but dark castle in the distance, surrounded by the remnants of what appeared to be a ruined city. Brief memories of the castle called to his memory, but he felt pulled away, to the east. He wandered down hills and valleys. There were occasional bands of scavenger dogs. Most were too timid to attack. Those that did felt the bite of Renquist's greatsword. His path east took many days. He found himself at a port town. The locals informed him the town was called Allar, finding it strange that someone of the region didn't know the town. Renquist felt pulled or directed ever eastward. When news of a shipping company needing hired guards for its next shipment reached his ears, he did not hesitate. His only pay was food for the journey. He sailed with the crew over the next weeks to a larger port town known as Barcaste. The shipment then sailed on and reached its final destination in a large port known as Daunton. Knowing his journey started here, Renquist set off in search of the city, interested in hearing more of these "Five"... Appearance Age: 30 (estimated age) Gender: Male Height: 5' 8" Weight: 155 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality Renquist is quiet. The quietness follows him like a shroud. His presence often effects any room that he enters, often disrupting conversations without intention or meaning. While partly dead, Renquist often finds himself seeking company in those who are very much alive. That association with vigor and enthusiasm stirs old memories and emotions within himself. To this end, Renquist finds himself happiest in the presence of adventurers. Renquist loathes the undead. He sees these aberrations of unlife as an affront and mockery to the rule of the Lord of Death. He aggressively pursues and destroys any undead he crosses. While one might suspect that being the embodiment of the power of death may be associated with an evil demeanor, nothing could be farther from the truth. Renquest recognizes the balance of life and death that is necessary. He feels that as an agent of Lauto, accepting the death he witnesses as necessary to maintain balance. Hooks Purpose and Adventure - Renquist travels searching for answers. He does not know his ultimate goal. What debt does he or his descendents owe Lauto? Is he to undo a long overdue wrong? Is he to thwart something that threatens the balance of life and death? Undead will suffer - Renquist loathes the undead. Perhaps his ultimate goal is to destroy a (or several) powerful undead creature? His history - what happened to Renquist when he was alive? Are there descendents of his or his family? What is the significance of the left hand signet ring? Kicker Kicker A - He is subject to visions of past events. New visions may link current events or individuals to his past life, for good or bad. Kicker B - As an undead and living being, his presence could be difficult to accept (if fully disclosed) Adventuring Career * Into the Wild (current) Companions, Past and Present Dante, human Ranger Rocco, dwarf Warrior Nementah, wilden Shamen Abigail, human Swordmage Ibram, half elf Bard Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surge Value: 41/4 = 10 Surges per Day 13 (Class 10 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Revenant Dark Reaping: You can use the Dark Reaping encounter power. Past Life: Select a race other than Revenant. You can take feats, paragon path, or epic destiny that have the selected race as prerequisite. Undead: You are considered an undead creature to effects that relate to that keyword. You are also considered a living creature. Unnatural Vitality: Whenever you drop to 0 hit points or fewer, you are dying but may stay conscious until you attempt your first death saving throw. If you remain conscious, you may only take one standard action before you attempt your first death saving throw. Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Con, +2 Dex Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allerian, Old Allerian Class Features Paladin Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Divine Mettle and Divine Strength powers. Divine Challenge: gain the use of the Divine Challenge power. Lay on Hands: gain the use of the Lay on Hands power. Divine Sanction: A creature subject to Renquist's Divine Sanction is marked by him while the sanction remains. Unless specified otherwise, the mark ends before the specified duration if someone else marks the target. Until the mark ends, the target takes 4 radiant damage the first time each round it makes an attack that doesn't include Renquist as a target. Holy symbol implement. Feats Human Soul level: Gain +1 defense to Fortitude, Reflex, Will defenses. Virtuous Recovery level: When Renquist spends a healing surge, he gains 3 damage resistance until start of next turn (3 DR TSNT). Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Old Allarian Powers Powers Known Paladin Class Features Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle Channel Divinity: Divine Strength Divine Challenge Lay on Hands At-Will Holy Strike Ardent Strike Encounter Divine Pursuit Daily Blood of the Might Utility Holy Weapon Equipment Weight Allowance: 69/160 lbs. Renquist's Wish List Weapon: Longsword: Vigilent Blade +1 (lvl 4) Armor: +2 Plate Armor Shield : Heavy Shield of Protection (lvl 3) Gear: Amulet of Health (lvl 3), Amulet of Warding (lvl 3) Anything useful really! Tracking Treasure and Money +100 gp - starting gold -50 gp -plate armor -30 gp -greatsword -10 gp -throwing hammers x2 -5.1 gp - adventuring gear Adventure Rewards: Into the Wilds: Agile Plate Armor +1 Ministats sblock=ministats Renquist, Revenant paladin of Lauto Status: Init: +2 Speed: 5 Perception:14 Insight: 19 AC: 21/20 (21 if not bloodied) NAD: F: 16 R:14 W:16 HP: 37/37 Surges: 13/13 Surge Value: 9 AP: 1 Languages: Allerian, Old Allerian Str:16 Dex:12 Wis:16 Con:16 Int:8 Cha:12 Powers: At-Will: Ardent Strike, Holy Strike, Divine Challenge, Lay on Hands Encounter: Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle, Channel Divinity: Divine Strength, Second Wind, Divine Pursuit, Dark Reaping Daily: Blood of the Mighty, Bless Weapon Special: AC is 21 when not bloodied. Gains 3 DR TSNT if Renquist spends a healing surge. /sblock Judge Comments Level 1: Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Approval 1 * Under Racial Features you have different languages listed. * In Skills, you have a feat bonus listed called Ancient. I believe thats actually your background.You should list thats somewhere clearly. * Skills (Endurance) in summary don't match math. I think you just forgot to mark endurance as trained in math. All pretty minor. Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Divine Challenge should only deal 4 damage. Anyway, approved. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by ScorpiusRisk and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved Characters